


Ты победил

by aesmadeva, fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Guilt, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesmadeva/pseuds/aesmadeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020
Summary: Симеон никогда не забудет ту войну.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини G-PG-13





	Ты победил

Ему хочется закричать.

Ему всякий раз хочется закричать, схватить Люцифера за шиворот, встряхнуть Маммона за плечи, закричать, как же так, как же получилось подобное, почему, почему вы осмелились.

Ему хочется закричать, спросить, почему же все сложилось так, неужели не было иного выбора, почему нужна была эта война, оставившая шрамы и в душах, и на телах — иногда Симеон снимает перчатки и долго, долго смотрит на обожженные, покрытые рубцами руки, вспоминая, как их сжигал яростный гибнущий свет.

Иногда ему кажется, что застарелые рубцы начинают кровоточить. И тогда...

...ему хочется заплакать, но он не может заплакать, ведь это означало бы усомниться в воле Отца.

Ему хочется опуститься перед братьями на колени и склонить голову, рассказав им правду.

Ему хочется признаться им — страшно, даже сейчас, когда они стали демонами, страшно будет увидеть их глаза, их лица — что в круговерти боя он видел больше их, обреченных, бегущих, спасающихся.

Ему хочется признаться им, как же бесконечно он виновен перед ними.

В круговерти боя, когда ангелы перековывались в демонов, когда они отступали, падая с небес и сгорая в собственной ярости, Симеон был в передних рядах, сражался, не жалея себя, и не успел остановить последний свой удар, что нанес по отступающим.

Но он очень, очень хорошо увидел расширившиеся, полные почти детского неверия глаза Лилит, которой этот удар пришелся в самую середину груди. Увидел зияющую, окровавленную рану над самым сердцем.

Увидел, и ужаснулся, и бежал прочь, в страхе от содеянного — и оцепенел позже, когда голос Отца сказал ему: ты славно сражался, сын мой, и ты победил.

Ему хочется закричать.


End file.
